Second year at Elmore
by Danny-of-TAWOG
Summary: (sequel to: The new kid of Elmore) one year later after the last story, everybody is in second year now! new personalities are in, new looks , and new friends! but what will happen throughout the story? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1:The new year

1 year later (after The new kid of Elmore story)

everyone was now 13 years old, except Rachel and Jamie,

some had new looks, and some had new personality, but otherwise, they were still the same.

Gumball, Darwin and Danny, were racing to the bus stop,

Darwin arrived first, as the two pants in exhaustion,

"Dude. for a fish you're pretty fast..." said Danny,

"I just LOVE my legs" said Darwin,

as they all laughed,

the bus came, and Rocky greeted them, welcoming them to second year at Elmore Junior High,

"sup Rocky?" said Gumball,

"you three excited for your second year?" Rocky asks,

"you bet we are!" the three said,

the three then gave each other high fives, as Danny got hit by a paper ball,

Danny unwrapped the ball, and found a note:

* * *

_hey Danny,_

_how's summer? you excited for this year?_

_cause I know, I am. _

_-Carrie_

* * *

Danny looked around and saw Carrie waving over to him,

Danny sat next to her, and hugged,

"I missed you" said Carrie,

"I missed you too, Carrie" said Danny, as he brushes Carrie's hair,

"glad, your legs are better now" said Carrie seemingly proud for Danny,

"it took a while, but waiting was worth it" said Danny,

Gumball and Darwin walked by,

"well,well,well, look what we have here. a couple" said Gumball,

"Dude, stop teasing" said Danny, as they laughed at one another,

"and how are things doing with Penny?" asked Darwin,

Gumball had a thought for a moment, until someone tapped on his shoulder,

"you could say I had a great summer, especially with my BOYFRIEND" said Penny,

Gumball blushed then kissed Penny by the cheek,

"are you excited Gumball?" Penny asks,

"you bet I am, this is gonna be the best year ever!" shouted Gumball

* * *

(at school)

Danny walked by to Alan and Bobert,

"hey dude, long time no see" started Alan,

"I know right, a whole summer without seeing each other, is kind of a bore" said Danny,

"I agree" said Bobert,

"And I missed you, metal-head" said Danny as he gives a friendly punch to Bobert's shoulder,

"so did I" said Bobert, as he begins to raise HIS arm,

Danny puts down Bobert's arm, knowing the harm that can be caused,

"uh, dude. I don't think you should punch" said Danny,

"yeah, I agree" said Alan,

"so what's new?" asked Danny,

"you can say I got a new GIRLFRIEND!" exclaimed Alan,

"No way! who's the lucky girl?" asks Danny in surprise,

Carmen walked by,

but Carmen looked different, she had no spikes on her, which seemed weird for the others,

"hey Carmen!" greeted Alan,

"hey Alan!" replied Carmen,

Alan faced Bobert and Danny,

"guys, Carmen is my girlfriend!" said Alan,

the two let out a blank expression, and walked away slowly (LOL),

"uhh, Bobert." started Danny,  
"yes?" replied Bobert,

"wanna ditch?" asks Danny,

"affirmative" replied Bobert,

as the two made a run for it

* * *

(a few hours later)

the gang were in class, Miss Simian, had a different dress than last year,

it was all pink and her wrinkles got less visible,

which got the class more good in focusing, since her old style kept distracting the rest of the class,

"I'm glad Miss Simian changed her style, this style looks better for her" said Gumball,

"I agree, if she didn't change, I'll still be getting F's" replied Darwin,

Miss Simian, then held an announcement,

"class, by tomorrow, we will have a new classmate, and its a HE. and HE forgot to come to class today" said Miss Simian,

Carrie, Gumball, Darwin, and Danny had a laugh,

"I remember when Danny was a new kid" said Carrie,

"yeah, he was awesome. coming to our lives was the greatest gift ever!" said Gumball,

"and to think, he became popular, in just a few weeks" said Darwin,

Danny let out a small laugh,

"well, I wouldn't use the term POPULAR. I'm just like you guys" said Danny,

they all had a laugh and had a trip to memory lane, of the past year (The new kid of Elmore)

* * *

(After school)

Danny hung out with Gumball and Darwin at their place, and played some video games,

and had a conversation at the same time,

"so, how's things doing with Rachel, Darwin?" asked Gumball,

"meh, its going good. and it keeps getting better" said Darwin,

"Why is that?" asks Gumball, and Danny started to stare at Darwin,

"we got hooked for a triple date!" said Darwin,  
"say what?!" Gumball and Danny exclaimed,

"Danny's going with Carrie, you're (Gumball) going with Penny, and I'm going with Rachel!" said Darwin,

"where do you plan on taking them?" asked Danny,

"well, I had a thought. I read some of your trip magazines, and decided to go to the amusement park!" said Darwin,

"Darwin, you genius!" said Danny,

"this is going to be the greatest triple date ever!" said Gumball,

as they gave each other high fives, and continued playing the game

* * *

I MISSED DANNY :) AND I'M GLAD, I MADE THE SEQUEL, AND YET, MORE CHAPTERS ARE COMING SOON! SO STAY TUNED!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS (EXCEPT DANNY AND THE SURPRISE CHARACTER)**

****PEACE OUT!


	2. Chapter 2: The new kid

(the next day)

Danny and Carrie arrived at the bus stop first, as they started chatting with each other,

"so Danny, I was wondering something..." started Carrie,

"what is it?" asked Danny,

"you've known a lot about me, but I never got to know much about you" said Carrie,

"well, what do you want to know first?" asks Danny,

"what's your last name?" asks Carrie,

"Danslynn" said Danny,

"that's a nice name" said Carrie,

"I guess now I know I'm going to be Mrs. Danslynn" said Carrie as she giggled,

Danny blushed for a while, and Carrie gave her second and last question,

"what specie are you?" asked Carrie,

"I'm Danzalan" (pronounced Dansilin) (and I just made it up) said Danny,

Carrie giggled,

they blushed for a while, as Gumball and Darwin joined them,

"hey dude, did you tell her yet?" asked Gumball,

"tell me what?" asked Carrie,

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a triple date, with me" said Danny,

"triple date?" said a confused Carrie,

"Darwin's going with Rachel, Gumball's going with Penny, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" said Danny,

"of course! I would love to!" says a happy Carrie,

then a familiar voice struck Danny and Carrie,

"hey guys! whats up?" said Masami,

Danny and Carrie looked at Masami and exclaimed in surprise,

they hugged each other, like as if they're in a reunion,

"wow Masami, you're looking good today" complimented Danny,

Masami only had a small change on her, she was wearing a white bow on her head,

"I don't feel any different" said Masami,

"well, either way, you look great" complimented Danny,

"so how's it going Carrie?" asked Masami,

"Danny just asked me on a date!" said Carrie,

"now I'm starting to miss dating Danny" said Masami as she began looking down,

"well, there IS a new kid coming to school today" said Danny,

"ooh, another new kid" started Masami,

"I hope he's as cute as you Danny" said Masami,

Danny blushed then faced away from Masami,

Carrie lets out a small giggle, as the bus arrives

* * *

(at school)

Danny walked around the school alone, and told his friends, he wants to view around memory lane,

as he wanders around, he saw a boy with a cloudy humanoid body, wearing black clothing,

whom was beating up Bobert and Alan,

Danny ran over to help them,

"Dude, quit beating up my friends!" shouted Danny,

until the boy stares at Danny, seemingly annoyed,

the boy then lets go of Bobert and Alan as they ran,

he then charges towards Danny,

and started beating him up,

Carrie flew by and saw him, getting beaten,

Carrie rushed towards them, and separated the two,

"leave him alone you jerk!" shouted Carrie, as she looks at Danny,

Danny was all jacked up,

and the boy stared at Carrie,

but then the boy had a thought on mind, and just left

* * *

(during class)

Miss Simian already liked the new kid, due to his attitude,

"tell the class your name, my boy" said Miss Simian,

"my name is Johnny" said the boy,

"tell us a little something about yourself" said Miss Simian,

"I'd rather not..." said an annoyed Johnny,

"Oh, shy guy are we?...fine fine, lets get on with class" said Miss Simian,

as the class continued,

the class thought Johnny was just a shy student,

but not for Danny,Carrie,Alan and Bobert, whom Johnny had bullied recently

* * *

(after school)

Danny and Carrie went out for ice cream,

as Gumball and Darwin, showed up, along with Penny,

"hey guys" greeted Gumball,

"oh, hey dude" replied Danny,

Gumball saw Danny's face all jacked Up,

"dude, what happened to your face?" asked Gumball,

"the new kid..." said Carrie as she sighed,

"what?! he's new and he's already beating up the students?" said Darwin,

"well, me, Bobert and Alan. yes" said Danny,

"bummer" said Gumball,

"so, when is the date?" Danny asks,

"I'm thinking...tomorrow?" asked Darwin,

"nah, lets make it friday. so we won't fall asleep in class, after" said Danny,

"the dude got a point" said Gumball as Penny and Carrie nods in agreement,

"okay. friday it is then" said Darwin

* * *

(Friday)

Danny were with the Wattersons at their house,

getting ready for the triple date,

as a conversation broke out from Darwin,bp

"I can't wait to ride the ferris wheel with Rachel!" said Darwin,

"I can't wait to ride the roller coaster with Penny!" said Gumball,

"wait, isn't the roller coaster a bit scary for Penny?" asked Danny,  
"Oh right, bummer..." said a disappointed Gumball,

"so where are you riding with Carrie?" asked Danny,

"horror train" said Danny,

the two lets out a gulp when he said 'horror',

"whats wrong?" asked Danny,

"i-isn't that scary...?" asked Darwin,

"yeah, but I'm used to scary stuff" said Danny,

"b-but what about Carrie?" Gumball asks,

"dude, she's a ghost...she is part of the horror life, so I should be with her" said Danny,

"if you say so" said Darwin,

the three were ready as they took off, and picked up their dates.

* * *

DID YOU LIKE THE SECOND CHAPTER? REVIEW IT! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE SURPRISES :) BECAUSE IN FURTHER CHAPTERS YOU'LL SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!

**DISCLAIMER: I** **DO NOT OWN THE AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! (EXCEPT DANNY AND JOHNNY)**


	3. Chapter 3:The Triple Date

the three picked up their dates,

Danny picked up Carrie from the haunted house,

Gumball and Darwin, just followed him,

Danny heard a voice of fear, as he looked back and saw the two,

"Dude, aren't you guys going to pick up your date?" asked Danny as he saw the two following him,

"they're already at the park..." said Gumball as he was crying in fear,

"dude, her house may be a haunted house, but she's cool with us, relax" said Danny,

"easy for you to say! you hang out with a ghost all the time!" shouted Gumball,

"dude, dude. keep it down...you might wake up the ghosts..." said Darwin in a whispering voice,

"oh, sorry..." said Gumball as he whispered,

Danny sighed as he knocked on the door,

no one answered the door,

"I think no one's home, lets bust!" suggested Gumball,

"Gumball! we have to support our friend, even if she is scary" said Darwin,

"y-you're right, I'm sorry dude" Gumball apologized to Danny,

"don't sweat it, I'll just try the doorbell" said Danny,

as he rang the doorbell, it had a woman scream for a tone,

which scared Gumball and Darwin,

Carrie opened the door,

"oh, hey Danny!" said Carrie as she had a bit of a longer hair,

"hey Carrie, did you do something to your hair?" asked Danny,

"oh, this? its only growing" said Carrie as she giggled,

"you look great with long hair" said Danny, as Carrie blushed,

"a-are we going or not...?" asked a scared Gumball,

as the two were holding Danny's hands in fear,

Danny sighs, and replied,

"okay, lets go you two" said Danny,

as the four walked out from the haunted house, and went to the fair

* * *

(a few hours later)

they met up with Penny and Rachel who were waiting by the entrance,

"hey guys!" greeted Rachel,

Rachel now had a longer hair, and her sleeves reached up to her wrist,

"hey Rachel!" replied Darwin,

"are you excited to ride the ferris wheel?" asked Rachel,

"you bet! its going to be AWESOME!" said Darwin,

Rachel and Darwin laughed in excitement,

"what about you Gumball?" Penny asks,

"err...umm" Gumball was cut off as he looked around the park to find a ride suitable for the two,

"tunnel of love?" asked Gumball,

"really? because I was thinking of the roller coaster" said Penny,

Gumball had a blank expression for a while,

"but if you want the tunnel of love, I'm in!" said Penny,

Gumball facepalmed,

"I had to choose tunnel of love..." sighed Gumball,

they went inside the park, as the boys played some games from the stalls,

Danny played a basketball game and won a teddy bear,and gave it to Carrie,

Darwin played a ball toss and won a goldfish, and gave it to Rachel (LOL, a goldfish winning a goldfish XD)

and Gumball, he played a dart game and he only won a shirt,

Gumball sighed in disappointment, as Penny comforted him,

"I'm sorry Penny, I couldn't get a good souvenir" said a disappointed Gumball,

as he recieves the shirt, which has a print,

'I LOVE _' on it,

"here kid, use this marker to write the name" said the man,

Gumball's eyes widened as he then writes his name on the shirt and gave it to Penny,

Penny giggled, after looking at the shirt,

she then wore it,

as the two giggled in joy

* * *

(Danny)

Danny and Carrie took were strolling around the park when they saw the horror train,

"hey Carrie" started Danny,

"hm?" Carrie replied,  
"do you want to ride the horror train?" asked Danny,

"I already rode it" said Carrie,

"where do you want to go then?" asked Danny,

Carrie fell quiet as she was thinking deeply,

"want to go to the school?" asked Carrie,

"the school? why?" asked Danny,

"I don't know, I just feel like going..." said Carrie,

"but I think the schools already closed" said Danny,

"can we at least take a look?" asked Carrie,

"I guess so" said Danny,

as they went out of the park and headed to school,

they saw the doors open,

"huh, I guess it IS open" said Carrie,

"no wonder we keep getting robbed" said Danny, as they laughed,

the two went inside, some of the lights were on as they strolled around the halls,

"this reminds me of scary movies" said Carrie,

"and I bet you're the one scaring the people" said Danny, as Carrie punched him by the arm,

as they laughed,

as they strolled around the hall, and walked to the rooftop,

where they sat and stared at the moon,

Carrie spoke to Danny about their past,

"Danny..." started Carrie,

"hm?" Danny replied,

"remember that time when we first met?" said Carrie,

Danny let out a small blush as he giggled,

"yeah, you used to be nervous around me" said Danny,

"I was not!" said Carrie, as Danny laughed,

but then Carrie laughed along,

"okay, so maybe I WAS nervous before" said Carrie as she giggled,

"but I can't believe we made it this far..." said Danny, as he blushed deeply,

"I know...we used to have a lot of problems back then..." said Carrie,

"but I guess, its obstacles that makes us stronger" said Danny,

"Thats some deep words, where did you learn that?" asked Carrie,

"I don't know. I just know" said Danny,

"Danny" started Carrie,

"what is it?" asked Danny,

"if we ever get married, what should we name our kid?" asked Carrie,

Danny blushed upon hearing 'married',

"What would you think its gender would be?" asked Danny,

"I have a strong feeling it would be a girl" said Carrie as she gazed into the moonlight,

"how about..." Danny paused as he went through deep thoughts,

Carrie looked at the moon and seemed happy looking at it,

Danny looked at Carrie,

Danny thought looking at her by the moonlight, was the most beautiful sight ever,

and then stared at the moon,

"the moon is beautiful, isn't it?" asked Carrie,

"yeah...it is" commented Danny,

Danny had a thought for awhile, as he gave his answer,

"Carrie" started Danny,  
"yeah?" replied Carrie,

"what about Luna?" asked Danny,

Carrie smiled at Danny

"how about Luna?" asked Danny,

Carrie smiled, upon hearing 'Luna',

"Luna...I like that, it sounds nice..." said Carrie,

the two blushed, and stared at the moon,

they held hands as the night passes.

* * *

WHAT DID YOU THINK OF CHAPTER 3? I KNOW IT'S ALL ABOUT LOVE ON THIS, BUT I'M GOING TO MAKE IT INTERESTING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER :) SO STAY TUNED

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS (EXCEPT DANNY AND JOHNNY)**

PEACE OUT!


	4. Chapter 4:The Boys

(The next day)

Danny and Carrie was asleep on the roof,

as Carrie was covered with Danny's jacket, in a blanket manner,

Danny woke up first, and saw that school was already in session,

he went down to the cafeteria, and bought some sandwiches for him and Carrie,

as he ran back, he met up with Johnny,

"what do we have here?" said Johnny,

"its just some sandwiches, no biggie" said Danny,

"don't tell me you're trying to give one to Carrie" said Johnny,

"I was" said Danny,

"hows about I give it to her instead" said Johnny,

"but I was going to be the one to do it..." said Danny,

Johnny then grabbed the sandwiches and ate Danny's,

"hey!" exclaimed an angry Danny,

"get out of here shrimp" said Johnny as he kicked off Danny to the floor,

Danny ran off, as he bought another sandwich for Carrie,

he came back to the roof to see her awake,

"Danny?" started Carrie,

Danny was panting due to all the running he done,

"are you okay?" asked Carrie,

"y-yeah, I'm fine..." said Danny as he continues to pant,

"where were you?" asked Carrie,

Danny holds up a sandwich to Carrie,

"I bought this for you" said Danny,

"have YOU eaten yet?" asked Carrie,

"no, not yet" said Danny,

"why did you buy me one if you haven't ate yet?" asked Carrie,

"Johnny kinda took my sandwich" said Danny as they both see Johnny coming to the roof,

Johnny stared at Danny, as Danny gulps,

"I thought I told you I'll give it to her!" yelled Johnny,

"leave him alone, you jerk" said Carrie,

Johnny continued to stare at Danny, as he walks down,

Danny lets out a sigh,

"what does that guy have against me?" asked Danny,

"I think I know" said Carrie,

"what? how?" asked Danny,

"I read his memories. ghost powers, don't jugde" said Carrie,

"I looked into his memories, and saw him, he was just like you Danny" said Carrie,

"so, is it like I'm stealing his thunder or something?" asked Danny,

"no. its tragic" said Carrie,

"tell me" said Danny,

"he was only helping a girl, until he was bullied by some guys. and throughout the years, it kept happening to him, until he moved here" said Carrie,

"so its like..." Danny was cut off by Carrie,

"he's you, in his old time..." said Carrie,

Danny looked down, and felt sorry for him,

"poor guy..." said Danny,

"why won't we try convincing him to go back to his old self" suggested Carrie,

"I'd like that idea, lets do it" said Danny,

they were about to go down, until Danny's stomach growled,

Carrie giggled,

"why won't you try eating something for a while?" said Carrie,

"okay. you talk to him, while I eat" said Danny,

"can do" said Carrie,

Danny went to the cafeteria, where he met up with Gumball and Darwin,

as they ate, and had a chat.

* * *

(Carrie)

Carrie was strolling around looking for Johnny,

she spot him by the corner playing with a rubber ball,

he bounced it around the walls as it bounces back to his hands,

"Johnny" called Carrie,

Johnny then looked at Carrie,

"what?" Johnny said,

"listen, I know all about your past" said Carrie,

"what, how did you know?!" shouted Johnny,

"I'm a ghost, I possess the power to overlook people's past" said Carrie,

"well, I'm not that guy anymore, I'm someone better" said Johnny,

"No, you're not. you're just making it worst, those bullies who hurt you before were jerks" said Carrie,

"and I am one now too" said Johnny, as he sighed,

"no you're not." said Carrie as she tries to comfort him,

"I am" said Johnny,

"I bet you're really nice, so please, show me" said Carrie,

Johnny then stared at Carrie,

as Johnny kissed Carrie,

Carrie's eyes widened in surprise,

as Danny was walking by the hall, and saw them kiss,

Danny was shocked, as Johnny had an annoyed look on him,

also Carrie, looked at Danny in disbelief,

so Danny ran,

as Carrie chased him,

but Johnny went to the other side of the school, and tried to catch Danny,

when Danny reached the other side,

he was tripped by Johnny, as Danny fell to the ground and knocked his head aloud,

Carrie saw Danny get tripped and gasped, as she looks at Danny, who had suddenly became unconscious,

Carrie looked at Johnny angrily,

"why'd you do that?!" shouted an angry Carrie,

"I thought he was annoying you" said Johnny, who was scratching his head in confusion,

"h-he wasn't... he was my best friend!" said Carrie as she shedded tears,

Johnny facepalmed and walked away,

"where are you going?! help me get him to the nurse!" shouted Carrie,

"uhh...no thanks" said Johnny,

"h-he wanted to help you...so try and help him" said Carrie,

"That's HIS problem, not mine" said Johnny as he left Carrie and Danny,

Carrie sighed and then carried Danny's body to the nurse's office

* * *

NOW YOU KNOW JOHNNY'S BACKSTORY, (as requested by someone) NOW A RIVALRY MAY COME UP BECAUSE OF WHAT HAPPENED, BUT WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO DANNY? WILL WAR BEGIN BETWEEN THE TWO? WILL CARRIE BE TESTED BY THE TWO? WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? READ CHAPTER 5 AND FIND OUT.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS (EXCEPT DANNY AND** **_JOHNNY)  
_**

**__**PEACE OUT!


	5. Chapter 5:The Forgetful

(at the nurse's office)

Danny was lying in a bed, with bandages on his head,

Carrie and the other were looking at him,

but all of a sudden, Gumball asked a question,

"uh, Darwin. today is saturday right?" asked Gumball, (I hate saturday classes!)

"yeah." replied Darwin,

"then why are we at school?" asked a confused Gumball,

"make-up classes dude, remember that time when everyone went absent?" asked Darwin,

"oh yeah, that makes sense" said Gumball,

Carrie looked to the nurse,

"is he going to be alright?" asked Carrie,

"I think the loud knock was strong enough to put him into a coma" said the nurse,

Carrie sighed,

Gumball and Darwin walked over to Danny,

Darwin grabbed Danny all of a sudden and started shaking him around,

"Dude! Don't you die on me! wake up! I said wake up!" screamed Darwin, as he started slapping him while shaking him, (LOL, some friend)

Carrie and Gumball tried holding back Darwin,

"Darwin! stop shaking him around like that!" said Darwin,

"don't try and stop me! I'm trying to bring him back to life!" shouted Darwin,

"Dude, he's gonna die if you keep shaking him like that" said Gumball,

"oh. sorry" replied Darwin,

the two sighs,

as Danny was about to wake up,

Carrie, Gumball and Darwin were surprised to see him wake up,

and at the same time, relieved that it didn't end up in a coma, (phew)

but then...

"where the heck am I?" asks Danny,

"you're in the nurse's office Danny" said Carrie,

Gumball and Darwin smiled at him from the back,

Danny started to scratch his head in confusion, (what do you think is happening? :) )

"is something wrong Danny?" asks Carrie,

"who are you people?" asks Danny, (GASPS! I just remembered Patrick Star saying that XD)

Gumball, Carrie and Darwin were shocked to hear him say that,

"can't you recognize me dude?" asked Gumball,

"or me?" asked Carrie,

Danny held his head, and groaned in pain for awhile,

"I can't remember anything..." said Danny,

"oh no! Gumball I think he has..." Darwin said as he was cut off by Gumball,

"Agmenia!" said Gumball,

"no. its not Agmenia, its arkesia" said Darwin (lol what the heck are the two talking about?)

"adnesia?" said Gumball,

Carrie sighed,

"I think you two meant, 'Amnesia'" said Carrie,

"thats the one" said Darwin, (LOL, took you long enough to figure it out)

"whats going on here?" asked Danny,

"Danny, its me, Carrie. can't you remember me?" asked Carrie,

"I said I can't remember anything..." said Danny,

Carrie then felt a little pain from it,

"nurse, how can his amnesia be cured?" asked Carrie,

"by doing...THIS!" said Gumball as he started whacking Danny on the head with a stick,

"ow!" said Danny,

"Gumball!" shouted Carrie

"I'm still the same!" said Danny,

"maybe you're not doing it hard enough" said Darwin,

"wait... wha-" Danny was cut off when he was whacked by Danny with a chair,

"stop it you two! you're only making it worst!" shouted Carrie,

Danny now has bumps on his head , and he became a little dizzy,

"are you okay?" asked Carrie,

then Danny fell asleep on the bed,

Carrie sighs

* * *

(Carrie)

after a few hours,

Carrie took Danny out to help him, remember the school and his friends,

but yet, there was no luck,

Danny was still confused,

until all of a sudden Johnny came by their way, and bumped Danny,

"jerk..." saod Carrie,

"hey, I didn't do nothing" said Johnny,

"aren't I right?" asked Johnny to Danny,

"I may have amnesia, but I'm not stupid. and I can tell you're just a bully" said Danny, (BURNED)

Johnny started to hate and got annoyed by Danny,

Carrie then took Danny to a walk around Elmore,

as some things began to clear up to Danny's head,

he saw the old cliff, where Danny and Masami kissed, (stolen kiss to be exact :P)

he then shuddered,

as Carrie giggles,

as they went for a walk on the forest,

something unusual appeared in their path,

"hi Carrie" said an unfamiliar voice,

Carrie and Danny took a look from behind them,

as Carrie greeted him,

and Danny screamed in fear, (LOL)

as the two saw a thin and tall man,with white skin and wearing a suit, (LOL slender man, but I don't want to use his name directly, since I don't own him or neither did TAWOG)

"hey Uncle!" greeted Carrie,

"its nice to see you again kiddo" said Carrie's uncle, as he pets Carrie's head,

Carrie giggled, as she sees Danny running around in fear,

"Who's your friend?" asked Carrie's uncle,

"he's my friend" said Carrie,

"Are you sure he's not your boyfriend?" he asked,

Carrie blushed, and replied,

"well, you can just say we're dating" said a blushing Carrie,

"and what's wrong with him?" he asked,

"he got amnesia, and I'm trying to help him refresh his memories" said Carrie,

"Can I help? I'm good when it comes to curing amnesia" Carrie's uncle said,

"sure, why not" said Carrie,

Carrie then grabbed Danny, and held him close to her uncle,

Danny was shuddering in fear, trying to escape Carrie's grip,

until Carrie's uncle let out black tentacles from his back, as Danny began to scream,

"don't worry, it'll be over quick" said Carrie's uncle,

then Danny was whacked on the head by his tentacles, about eight times, (OUCH)

and the came another eight tentacle round,

until Danny fell asleep,

"is he dead?" Carrie's uncle asked,

"nah, he only fell unconscious. thanks for the help though uncle" said a gleeful Carrie,

"Anytime kiddo" Carrie;s uncle replied,

as Carrie took him home, (her home)  
as their parents greeted their daughter,

"welcome home sweetheart" greeted her mother, as she saw Danny being dragged behind her,

"who's he?" asked Carrie's father,

"just a friend" said Carrie,

"what is he doing here?" Carrie's mother asks,

"well, he had amnesia, and I kinda helped him out from curing it, thanks to uncle" said Carrie,

"oh, you saw your uncle?" asked Carrie's father,

"uh huh, and he helped me with him" said Carrie as she pointed to Danny,

"and you're about to tell us that you're going to let him stay with us for the night?" asked her mother,

"uh huh" nodded Carrie,

"fine fine, just make sure he doesn't freak out around the house" said Carrie's father,

"can do!" saluted Carrie,

Carrie then took Danny to her room, and laid him on her bed,

as she laid down next to him,

"I just hope uncle's methods works" said Carrie

* * *

WOW! SLENDER MAN IS CARRIE'S UNCLE! (WHO KNEW? DEFINATELY NOT ME, AS REQUESTED BY Slender Man) WOW! AND ON THE NEXT CHAPTER, IT WILL BE BASED ON THE OTHER CHARACTERS, INSTEAD OF DANNY AND CARRIE (WHO HAD JUST MADE A LARGE APPEARANCE THROUGHOUT THE STORY)

WILL DANNY GET HIS MEMORIES BACK? WILL JOHNNY AND DANNY FIGHT? WHATEVER HAS HAPPENED TO GUMBALL AND DARWIN AFTER THE DATE?

THE NEXT CHAPTER HOLDS IT ALL, SO STAY TUNED

PEACE OUT!


	6. Chapter 6:The Lost

(the next morning)

Carrie was asleep, until she hears her alarm clock,

when she awoke, she was surprised with Danny out of sight,

"Danny?!" shouted a worried Carrie,

she began looking around her room, and found nothing but her stuff,

she began to wonder where he could have been,

so she then calls Gumball and Darwin,

the two answered the phone after it rang,

"hello?" started Gumball,

"Gumball, its a emergency!" said Carrie,

"what? what is it?" asked Gumball,

"Danny's gone missing!" shouted Carrie,

"what?! what happened?!" shouted Gumball,

"I don't know, I let him stay in my house for the night, and the next day, he just disappeared!" said Carrie,

"me and Darwin will meet up with you at school!" claimed Gumball,

"hurry up then!" replied Carrie

* * *

(at the school, a few hours later)

Carrie was waiting at the entrance, as Gumball and Darwin showed up by her side,

"there you two are! what took you two so long?" asked Carrie,

"sorry Carrie. Darwin had to use the bathroom" said Gumball,

"twice" added Darwin, (LOL)

Carrie facepalmed as they began a search plan,

"so where should we start looking?" asked Darwin,

"we'll have to split up" said Gumball,

"agreed" the two said,

"Carrie, you look in the park. you two have a lot of memories there, so he might be there" said Gumball,

"okay then" answered Carrie,

"and Darwin" started Gumball,

"yes sir?" stated Darwin in a military style,

"look into our house to see if the remote is still on the couch" said Gumball,

"Gumball..." said an annoyed Carrie,

"err...I meant, look around the school to see if he's around" said Gumball,

"aye! aye Captain!" saluted Darwin,

"and where do you think you're going to search Gumball?" asked Carrie,

"the last place ever expected..." said a serious Gumball,

the two looked at him, thinking he was ACTUALLY serious for once,

"OKAY!" the three shouted as they split up

* * *

(Gumball)

he went to Penny's house, (LOL, SO MUCH FOR SERIOUS GUMBALL)

he knocked on the door, as Penny opened it after,

"Hi Penny" greeted a love struck Gumball,

"hi Gumbull, whats up?" replied Penny,

"not much. Danny's gone missing, no biggie" said Gumball as he tries acting cool,

"Danny's gone what now?!" shouted Penny,  
"err..." paused a nervous Gumball,

"come on, we have to find him!" said Penny,

"uhh, yeah, okay..." said Gumball as he facepalmed,

"I just had to bring up the Danny tragedy. tragic..." said a disappointed Gumball,

"when I find you Danny, you owe me one date" Gumball shouted to the distance (echo! echo! echo! LOL)

* * *

(Carrie)

she was in the woods, looking around for Danny,

she looked around the place, and remembered the old hang out they did with Danny and Masami,

and where Carrie once cried, (I miss it, too...)

she smiled at the place, and started re-tracing the old place they went to back at the date, (Chapter 7: the three hearts 'the new kid of Elmore')

as she was looking around, she met up with Johnny,

"hey Carrie" greeted Johnny,

"oh...hey...what do you want?" said an annoyed Carrie,

"look, I just want to say 'I'm sorry' about what happened the other day" said Johnny,

"apologize to Danny, not me, he lost his memories because of you" said Carrie,

Johnny sighs,

"and furthermore, HE'S the one missing now!" said Carrie,

"look Carrie, I'll help you look for him. truce?" said Johnny as he offers a handshake,

"fine, truce" said Carrie as the two shaked hands,

"you better find him" said Carrie,

"oh I will" said Johnny, as Carrie starts to float away.

* * *

(Johnny)

Johnny starts walking to the dumpster,

and saw Danny lying by the piles of trash,

he grabbed him by the jacket, and dragged him out,

"wake up" said Johnny as he shakes Danny around,

Danny wakes up a little dizzy,

as Johnny smacks him on the head,

"feel better?" said Johnny,

Danny moaned a little after he got smacked in the head,

"I'll take that as a yes" said Johnny,

as he drags him to the park and shows him to Carrie,

"Carrie, I found him!" said Johnny,

"what? where?" asked Carrie,

she then saw Johnny holding Danny by his arms,

"Danny!" Carrie called,

she rushed over to him, and aided him,

he coughed a little from inhaling too much trash air,

"are you okay?" asked Carrie,  
"yeah, I'm fine" said Danny,

"oh yeah. do you still remember me?" asked Carrie,

Danny looked at Carrie, and blinked,

he shook his head, as Carrie sighed,

"Well, back to phase one..." sighed Carrie,

Carrie turned around sighing,

as Johnny dropped Danny and punched him on the head,

Carrie turned around upon hearing a smack, and saw him punching Danny, (can't this guy not get hurt?)

"Johnny!" shouted Carrie,

"take a look at this" said Johnny,

Danny moaned in pain a little,

his sight became blurry, but it soon became normal and saw Carrie,

"Carrie?" started Danny,

"Danny!" replied Carrie as she hugged him,

"happy now?" said Johnny,

"yes...but this doesn't change anything" said Carrie,

"thought so" replied Johnny as he walked away from the two,

Penny and Gumball ran over to them after,

"Carrie, where'd you find him?" asked Gumball,

"Johnny found him actually" said Carrie,

"where is Johnny then?" asked Penny,

Carrie looked to where he left and replied to Penny,

"he left" replied Carrie

* * *

HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER :) BECAUSE I JUST HAD MIXED UP RANDOM IDEAS ON THIS

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS (EXCEPT DANNY AND JOHNNY)**

****PEACE OUT


	7. Chapter 7:The Prank

(a few hours later)

Danny was hanging out by a Ice Cream shop, along with Carrie and Penny,

Gumball left the three to go look for Darwin,

the other people from behind Danny were covering their noses, including Penny,

"why do you smell like trash?" asked Penny,

"I think its because Johnny threw me into a dumpster, and dragged me out after..." said Danny,

"wait, he put you there on purpose?" asked Carrie,

"I remember some of the stuff that happened when I had amnesia. so yeah, he did" said Danny,

"that jerk!" the two said,

Danny shrugged, as the three ate ice cream,

"so where's Gumball and Darwin?" asked Danny,

"Darwin is at school looking for you, and Gumball just went there to pick him up" said Penny,

"so what are we going to do now?" asked Carrie,

"well for starters, let me take a shower" said Danny,

"I agree" said Penny,

"alright, alright. lets finish our ice cream, then lets make a go for it" said Carrie,

the three ate their ice creams,

and took Danny home, for him to take a shower (LOL)

* * *

(Gumball and Darwin)

Gumball walked by the school entrance and entered the school,

the place was a mess, as it was covered in toilet paper,

Gumball facepalmed, as he knows it was Darwin's traces,

he followed the trail of toilet paper, and went at the back of the school,

as he takes a view of the whole building, he was surprised to see it covered in toilet paper,

"what the?" Gumball exclaimed, as he saw Darwin walking by to him,

"hey, Gumball" greeted Darwin,

"dude..." started a creeped out Gumball,

"I know...I'm sorry but I couldn't find Danny..." Darwin said as he looked down,

"no thats not it, we found Danny a few hours ago" said Gumball,

"wha?!" seriously?!" stated a surprised Darwin,

"uh huh, I was only wondering how'd you get the school covered in toilet paper?" said Gumball,

"I don't remember" Darwin smiled,

Gumball sighed, and grabbed Darwin's arm,

"come on dude, we got to meet up with the guys" said Gumball,

"okay!" replied Darwin, as they ran out the school,

until they were struck with a loud voice,

"GUMBALL! DARWIN! where do you two think you're going?!" shouted Miss Simian,

"uhhh..." exclaimed a nervous Gumball,

"you two have to clean up this mess! right now!" shouted Miss Simian,

the two sighed, and started taking out the toilet papers from school,

"Darwin" started Gumball,

"yeah?" replied Darwin,

"remind me to never interfere with your stupid actions...ever..." said Gumball,

"okay!" replied a happy Darwin, as Gumball facepalms (LOL epic duo ever!)

* * *

(the next day)

Carrie was floating by the hall alone, while Danny was in the cafeteria eating with the others,

Carrie heard a sigh and she saw Johnny,

"what're you doing here?" asked Carrie,

"I got kicked out of class by that Baboon..." (he's talking about Miss Simian :P) said Johnny,

"well, what're you gonna do now?" asked Carrie,

"I'm thinking of throwing paint cans on Miss Simian's car" said Johnny,

"ooh revenge, can I tag?" asked a excited Carrie,

"you seem excited about this" said Johnny,

"as long as its revenge, I am so in" said Carrie,

"okay then" replied Johnny,

as the two went to the supply closet of the school, and got some cans of paint,

as the two went out started spreading the car in paint,

as Miss Simian came out, and Johnny saw her, and dragged Carrie back to school,

Miss Simian roared in anger, as she saw her car covered in paint,

the two were hiding behind the dumpster laughing,

"I can't believe you actually went through with this prank!" laughed Johnny,

"and I can't believe, you had to get revenge on Miss Simian" laughed Carrie,  
"as much as I hate to say this, you're actually kinda cool" said Johnny,

Carrie blushed, and replied,

"so are you" said Carrie,

"wanna hang out sometimes?" asked Johnny,

"I don't know, will there be pranks?" asked Carrie,

"definitely" said Johnny,

"I'm in!" said Carrie as she made a high five with Johnny,

"I'm glad you talked me into this!" said Carrie,

"so what're we going to do now?" asked Johnny,

"I don't know, wanna go out for a couple of soda?" asked Carrie,

"yeah, sure" replied Johnny

* * *

WOW, DIDN'T EXPECT JOHNNY INVITING CARRIE TO A PRANKING SPREE XD AND I'M SURE SOMETHING BAD MIGHT HAPPEN EVENTUALLY, AND WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO DANNY? WILL CARRIE FALL IN LOVE WITH JOHNNY, AFTER THE STUNT THEY JUST PULLED? I'M STILL THINKING IT THROUGH, AND YOU ARE STILL BUSY READING AND EXPECTING. BUT I LOVE YOU ALL, SO KEEP ON READING AND ENJOY :)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS (EXCEPT DANNY AND JOHNNY)**

PEACE OUT!


	8. Chapter 8:The Preparations

(a few months later: september)

it was the month most of the students were waiting for,

it was the month where the Elmore Junior High holds a prom,

as Gumball, Darwin and Danny were walking down the hall chatting,

as they see Johnny and Carrie doing a prank a room,

the two placed a bucket on top of the door,

as Miss Simian walked out and got splashed in cold water,

the three, especially Danny, were surprised that Carrie would hang out with Johnny after what has recently happened,

Carrie and Johnny were laughing by the corner,

as the three helped Miss Simian dry up,

"you three did this!?" shouted Miss Simian,

"n-no, it wasn't" said Gumball,

"we swear, we didn't do it!" said Darwin,

"I've had enough of you two, but Danny? are you kidding me?" said Miss Simian,

"we didn't do it!" said Danny,

"well, then who did?" asked Miss Simian,

Danny couldn't bring it to himself to tell on Carrie, so he just told on Johnny alone,

"it was Johnny who did it" said Danny,

"oh. well then, you three are free to go then" said Miss Simian, as she found Johnny in a corner and dragged him to detention,

Carrie saw Danny tell on Johnny and got mad at him for a moment,

Carrie floated to Danny and smacked him in the face,

"Carrie! what're you doing?" asked Danny,

"why'd you tell on Johnny?" asked Carrie,

"you two pranked Miss Simian! what was I suppose to do?" said Danny,

"you could've keep your mouth shut!" shouted Carrie,

"I just couldn't let that kind of stuff happen Carrie" said Danny,

"and Johnny is a bad influence" said Danny,  
"what're you my dad? he's awesome!" said Carrie,

"no he's not. he could get you in trouble, and one day you'll regret it" said Danny,

"Danny, you're a good guy. but blaming someone for no reason is no excuse" said Carrie,

"I'm telling the truth! don't you even remember what he did to me and my friends? he's a jerk!" asked Danny,

Carrie paused for a moment,

"if you can't accept Johnny as my friend, then you're the jerk" said Carrie,

Carrie then floated away from him,

and Danny was left shocked after what happened,

"I feel awkward now" said Darwin, as the two stared at him annoyingly,

"what?" asked Darwin,

"its nothing" said Gumball and Danny,

Danny sighed, and left the Gumball and Darwin,

"Dude, where are you going?" asked Darwin,

"somewhere" said Danny in a depressed voice,

"oh, okay" smiled Darwin,

Danny left, and Gumball was staring at Darwin,

"what?" asked Darwin,

"dude, you're not helping" said Gumball

* * *

(Carrie and Johnny)

Johnny got out of detention,

and Carrie was waiting by the locker,

"hey" greeted Carrie,

"hey there" replied Johnny,

"now what are we gonna do?" asked Carrie,

"I was thinking of doing a prank before the prom" said Johnny,

Carrie giggled,

"as long as I get to prank this time" said Carrie,

"okay, okay. its your turn" said Johnny,

"what's the plan?" asked Carrie,

"in a few weeks is gonna be the prom right?" asked Johnny,

"yeah" replied Carrie,

"what if we humiliated him in front of everybody?" asked Johnny,

"that's genius!" said Carrie,

the two did a high five, agreeing on the ultimate prank,

"this is going to be fun" said Johnny

* * *

(Gumball, Darwin, and Penny)

Gumball and Darwin were walking by the football field,

Gumball and Darwin were having lunch by the bench,

as Gumball watches Penny with his binoculars,

"dude, why do you keep staring at her with those binoculars?" asked Darwin,

"I'm just worried, Darwin" said Gumball,  
"what are you worried about? Penny's a expert on this stuff" said Darwin,

"its just..." Gumball paused,

"tell me dude!" said Darwin,

"I wanted her to take me to the prom, and win the whole thing as king and queen of the prom..." said Gumball, who was seemingly blushing,

"dude, there's nothing wrong about that. but if you keep worrying too much, you WILL make a mistake on this" said Darwin,

Gumball started hyperventilating, as he replied,

"y-you're right Darwin...I shouldn't worry" said Gumball,

"that's the Gumball I know!" said a happy Darwin,

as the two gave each other high fives,

Penny landed on her feet after a toss in the air,

and Gumball saw a piece of paper flying towards her,

Gumball reacted (over-reacted more like it :P) and ran to the paper,

he grabbed it and tore it apart,

Penny and her friends were weirded out of what Gumball just did,

"uh, Gumball?" started Penny,

"yeah?" replied Gumball,

"what are you doing?" asked Penny,

"protecting you from paper cuts, so you and I will be king and queen of the prom" said Gumball,

Darwin walked by to them and grabbed Gumball by the shoulder,

"dude, I think you're over reacting about this, a little too much" said Darwin,

"I agree with Darwin" said Penny,

Gumball sighed, and agreed with them as well,

"you're right...I need some fresh air" said Gumball,  
"Gumball, you're already outside..." said Penny,

Gumball facepalmed in awkwardness,

"now I'm losing my common sense!" shouted Gumball,

"dude, you ARE taking this a little too seriously. lets get you back to class" said Darwin, as he took Gumball back to class,

"thanks buddy..." thanked Gumball

* * *

WHAT DID YOU THINK? :) I THINK IT WAS A LITTLE WEIRD WITH ALL THE EVENTS THAT JUST HAPPENED IN THIS CHAPTER, BUT THRILLING TO THINK FOR THE FUTURE :) KEEP ON SUGGESTING YOUR SUGGESTIONS IF YOU'D LIKE

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS (EXCEPT DANNY AND JOHNNY)**

PEACE OUT!


	9. Chapter 9:The Prom

(the next day: the day of the prom)

everybody was getting ready for the prom for tonight, the whole school was talking about it for the whole day, Rocky started cooking the buffet for the prom, everybody founds some dates for the prom,

and Danny was left alone, still being bummed out after what happened the other day,

but he has to forget about the things that happened the other day just to focus on the prom and talk to Carrie,

the school bell rang, and everyone left, getting ready for the prom for the night

* * *

(night time: the time of the prom)

Danny was getting dressed, he wore a suit and a white undershirt, also, he wore a black neck tie to go with it,

Danny finished getting ready, and ran outside and grabbed his bike, as he rode to school,

he then saw Carrie by her house waving in front of Danny, Carrie was wearing a dark red dress, and her hair was longer,

Danny smiled and waved back,

but the moment was ruined after Danny sees that Carrie was waving to Johnny, who was in front of her house, (expecting something seriously romantic? welcome to the internet XD)

Danny's heart broke a little, and he saw Johnny's bike, it was a cool BMX bike,

and Danny's bike was just a plain old bike, he sighed and laid his head on the bike handle,

"I just wish that I was as awesome as Johnny..." Danny thought to himself,

after a while, he snapped out of it and ride to school,

Danny arrived to school, he met up with Gumball and Darwin, along with their dates,

Penny was wearing a white dress, and she was wearing a diamond necklace, as Gumball was wearing a plain black suit with a blue tie,

as Darwin was wearing a black fancy shoes along with a black tie, and Rachel was wearing a purple dress,

"hey dude! just in time!" greeted Gumball,

"thanks dude" replied Danny,

"where's Carrie?" asked Rachel,

"we kinda had a fight the other day..." said Danny,

"what? what kind of fight?" asked Penny,

"Carrie preferred to hang out with Johnny..." said Danny,

Rachel and Penny were shocked to hear that Carrie would want to hang out with Johnny,

"So...how are you dealing with it?" asked Gumball,

"its kinda hard to deal with..." said Danny,

"keep on moving forward my friend" said Darwin,

"thanks dude" thanked Danny,

as they went inside the gym and saw everyone dancing,

soon they danced along, except Danny

* * *

(Carrie and Johnny. a few hours later)

Carrie and Johnny were by the supply closet getting ready to prank their victim,

they were listing the equipment and materials for the prank,

"roller skates?" listing Carrie,

"check!" checked Johnny,  
"wire?" listing Carrie,

"check!" checked Johnny,

"is the food on the buffet?" listing Carrie, (sorry for the repitition :P)

"checkeroo" replied Johnny,

"good, that's the trick that'll get our victim in trouble BIG TIME" said Carrie

"The prank is ready!" said an excited Johnny,

"this is going to be good" giggled Carrie,

the two started setting up the trap for their prank,

Carrie set the roller skates on the ground,

and Johnny tied the wire to tables next to the roller skates,

the victim was walking to Carrie with two cups of punch, (guess who the victim is)

and Danny tripped on the wire, and fell to the roller skates, making him trip to the buffet,

the table broke in half, and Danny was covered with all the food in the buffet,

Danny lets out an ouch, and he saw everyone staring at him,

the students were staring at him with an annoyed look, as they began kicking him,

Carrie was shocked to see Danny being the victim as planned by Johnny,

"Carrie, you are a master prankster!" cheered Johnny,

"you planned this?! I can't believe this" said Principal Brown,

"I-I didn't mean to..." said Carrie,

"then why did you do it?" asked Principal Brown, as he raises an eyebrow,

Carrie continued to look at Danny, as he was being kicked,

Danny was kicked out of the gym and was thrown to a trash can by one of the students, (sad :[ )

Danny was all jacked up, as he smelled awful from the trash and all the food he was covered on,

he got out of the trash can and stretched his back as it lets out a crack,

Danny then walked over to his bike, as Carrie floated over to him,

"Danny..." called Carrie,

"what do you want?" asked Danny,

"I-I'm so sorry for what I did-" Carrie was cut off,

"you did this?" asked a surprised Danny,

"y-yes but I-" Carrie was again cut off,

"well, I hope you're happy, Carrie. I can't believe I was dumb enough to think you were really my friend!" said an angry Danny, as he got on his bike and rode away,

Carrie lets out a tear,

"I-I AM your friend..." said a teary Carrie, as she watches Danny leaves,

Johnny then comes out and walks over to Carrie,

"cheer up. it'll get better soon" said Johnny,

Carrie lets out a sigh, as she left Johnny and floated all the way home,

Johnny watches the depressed Carrie leave, and had a thought,

"I bet that Danny kid got her depressed...I'm gonna kill him" Johnny thought to himself (I have a different meaning of 'kill' do not think of this as murder :P)

* * *

DID YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER? IT WAS RATHER SAD, BUT I HAVE TO MAKE SOMETHING INTERESTING. BUT MORE THINGS WILL HAPPEN IN THE FUTURE, KEEP READING AND REVIEWING :)

WILL CARRIE EVER GET BACK WITH DANNY? WILL JOHNNY LEAVE DANNY ALONE? WILL DANNY FEEL BETTER EVENTUALLY? FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 9 :)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL, OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS (EXCEPT DANNY AND JOHNNY)**

PEACE OUT


	10. Chapter 10:The Apology

(Monday)

Danny was just sitting by the stairs looking quite depressed, Carrie was sent to detention after that prank she pulled onto Danny, and Gumball and Darwin came by his side to cheer him up,

"dude, cheer up. so what if Carrie dumped you? it doesn't matter" said Darwin,

"dude, you are SERIOUSLY not helping" said Gumball,

"I've been in love with Carrie ever since...I really hate Johnny" said Danny as he clenched his fists,

"maybe its time for you to stand up to that bully" said Darwin,

"no, Darwin. if I do that, things will get worst" said Danny,

"the dude got a point Darwin" said Gumball,

"besides, how am I suppose to deal with a school bully?" said Danny,

"what's the difference? you got Gumball to beat Tina last year, what's the difference with Johnny?" asked Darwin,

"Danny is too nice of a guy Darwin" said Gumball,

"oh right, how could we even deal with a hardcore prankster?" asked Darwin,

"that's it!" shouted Gumball,

"what's it?" asked Danny and Darwin,

"we just have to get you to do pranks" suggested Gumball,

"no offence dude, but I can't do pranks. I'm terrible at it" said Danny,

"how bad could it be?" asked Gumball,

"I pranked myself, by placing a balloon in a smoothie and I tested it and the smoothie exploded to my face" said Danny,

"ohhh..." replied Gumball and Darwin,

"I can't compete with a master prankster" said Danny,

Danny stood up and left Gumball and Darwin, as he heads to the roof,

he laid down on the floor and stared at the sky, he sighed and continues to stare

* * *

(Carrie)

Carrie was in detention after what she done back at the prom, which really hurt Danny, and mostly, her,

Carrie's head was laying down on the desk, as she lets out some tears,

"I deserve this...he only tried to help me...and what did I do?!" Carrie thought to herself,

she cried a little more as she tries to reflect on her mistakes,

"Danny was right...Johnny IS a jerk...and I'm turning into one too" said Carrie,

Principal Brown came into the room and dismissed Carrie,

"you're free to go, just don't let this happen again" said Principal Brown,

"I promise. it will never happen again" said Carrie, as she wiped off her tears,

she went out the room and looked for Danny, she looked around the hallway and found no luck,

she saw Gumball and Darwin walking by the hall, she then floated to them,

"Gumball, Darwin, have you two seen Danny?" asked Carrie,

Gumball and Darwin exchanged looks,

"didn't you hurt him enough?" Gumball gave Carrie a dirty look,

"look I didn't mean to do it" said Carrie,

Masami floated by angrily,

"I thought you told me in time you would find the right person. I thought Danny was the right one for you, why did you prank him?" asked Masami,

"its not like that-" said Carrie as she was cut off,

"then what is it like? you just want to have fun with Johnny and with your pranks" said Gumball,

"n-no but-" again, Carrie was cut off, (lots of cutting :P)

"he was the only person who ever tried to help you Carrie, and what did you do? you had him beaten up!" shouted Masami,

Carrie began to cry,

"I-I regretted everything I had just done..." cried Carrie,

"and Danny was right...Johnny IS a jerk, and I just threw his words right at his face..." cried Carrie,

"I-I don't feel like Danny's friend at all for that..." said Carrie,

"he always treated you more than a friend Carrie, and you just let all that slip away" said Gumball,

"I-I am so sorry, you guys..." cried Carrie,

"Don't apologize to us, Carrie. apologize to the one who needs it most, Danny" said Masami, (wow, Masami really changed :D)

Carrie sniffed and wiped her tears,

"y-you're right... thanks you guys... you're the best" said Carrie

* * *

(a few days later)

after school, Danny missed the bus and began to walk home, it began to rain, and he covered himself in his jacket,

he continued to walk around the rain, and sat at a bus stop bench, there was no roof on it, but Danny had to stay somewhere,

he was still covered in his jacket, and it gotten so soaked up the water began to drip inside his jacket, he gave up and took down his jacket,

Danny sighed,

(here comes the corny part :D)

as Danny continued to stare at the rain, he began to sing (told ya :) )

_'Rain...rain...go away...come again another day...'_

then a familiar voice struck him, and was covered in a shade,

_'because I want to be with Danny for today' _(corny, but romantic :D)

Danny looked behind him, and saw Carrie holding an umbrella,

Carrie waved to Danny, as Danny faced away from her,

Danny lets out a sigh as he stares to the street,

Carrie sat next to Danny,

"Danny..." started Carrie,

"what do YOU want?" asked Danny,

"I-I just want to say I'm sorry..." said Carrie,

"for what?" asked Danny,

"you were right Danny...Johnny IS a jerk...and hurting you is the last thing I would ever want to do..." said Carrie,

"I hate to say 'I told you so' but, I told you so" said Danny,

Carrie giggled a little,

"do you forgive me?" asked Carrie,

"I can't stay mad at you. you're my best friend" said Danny,

"I think we're more than best friends Danny" said Carrie, as she gives him a kiss,

the two blushed and gave each other a hug,

"I'm sorry I pranked you, I didn't mean it" said Carrie,

"just don't let it happen again" said Danny,

"promise" replied Carrie,

then all of a sudden, the sun shone down on them,

"huh. just in time" said Danny,

"will I see you tomorrow, Carrie?" asked Danny,

"I promise" said Carrie,

then the two went home happy :)

* * *

HOORAY! DANNY AND CARRIE ARE BACK TOGETHER AGAIN! HAPPY 3 DAY TO MY READERS. KEEP READING AND EXPECT MORE SURPRISES AT NEXT CHAPTERS :D

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL, OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS (EXCEPT DANNY AND JOHNNY)**

PEACE OUT


	11. Chapter 11:The Dream

(saturday)

Carrie woke up knowing that her apology was just a dream, (expecting something romantic? welcome to the internet :D ha ha)

her happiness fell into a state of depression,

she sighed and facepalmed upon waking up,

"it was just a dream...what is happening to me?" sighed Carrie, as she checks her alarm clock,

it was saturday, which is one of her favourite rests day,

but with the guilt of hurting her dear friend, she could not bear to rest at all,

so she decides to find Danny, and make that dream (as seen in the previous chapter) come true,

she rushed outside, and looked throughout Elmore,

she looked through the park, but there was no sign of Danny,

then, she started looking around the school, again, no sign, (Where the heck did he go? o.O)

"if I were Danny, where would I go?" Carrie thought to herself,

she held her head up and found the place,

"the bus stop!" shouted Carrie,

she floated outside, and all of a sudden it rained,

"just like in the dream..." Carrie thought,

she took an umbrella, and continued to float to the bus stop,

after long float, Carrie found Danny sitting by the bench, like in her dream,

she approached him, and heard Danny sing,

* * *

_(rain...rain...go away..._

_come again another day...)_ Danny singed,

_(because I want to be with Danny for today...) _Carrie singed along,

"this is like in the dream! I know he'll take me back!" Carrie thought to herself,

Danny looked at Carrie and faced away,

"what do you want?" asked Danny,

"Danny, I'm sorry for all that happened...you were right about everything..." said Carrie,

"do you even expect me to forgive you? after all what you did to me?" asked Danny,

"b-but..." Carrie said as she as cut off,

"but nothing! I wish I never even met you, Carrie! if you want to hang out with Johnny, fine by me!" shouted Danny as he walked through the rain,

Carrie was surprised that it didn't end up like in the dream, it was SO close, (darn it :/)

but Carrie had to make that dream come true, so she flew to Danny and hugged him from behind while crying,

"Danny, I'm sorry okay...? I didn't mean to do it..." cried Carrie,

"why would it take you this long just to apologize?" asked Danny,

"because, I-I..." Carrie then paused,

"you're what?" asked Danny,

"I-I was scared..." said Carrie,

Danny looked at Carrie, as she was still gripping on him,

"what're you scared of Carrie? you're a ghost, you were even more happier back when you were with Johnny" said Danny,

"no, I wasn't! I wasn't happy, of what I did to you. and I was afraid of losing my best friend..." said Carrie,

Danny was struck from her words, he looked at her eye-to-eye,

"please forgive me..." cried Carrie,

Danny hugged Carrie,

"you are my best friend and I forgive you...but I don't want to stay involved with Johnny..." said Danny,

"y-you won't, I'll stop hanging out with Johnny..." said Carrie,

"even if you did, I just know bad things will happen. and I don't want you to leave me, so I'll be the one to leave, so you won't have a hard time..." said Danny,

Danny lets go of Carrie and walked away,

Carrie ran down some tears, as Danny walked away

* * *

(Monday)

Alan and Bobert were hanging out with Danny, as they meet up with Gumball and Darwin,

"sup guys?" started Alan,

"not much, Penny and I just scored some grades!" shouted a happy Gumball,

"good for you..." sighed Danny,

the four looked at Danny with a depressing look,

"cheer up, Danny. Carrie is too emo for you, and I think she's infecting you" said Darwin,

Gumball covered Darwin's mouth,

"can you please be quiet when you're around Danny?" said Gumball,

"why?" asked Darwin,

"you're not helping" said Gumball,

"I agree" said Alan, and Bobert,

"okay" smiled Darwin, as he zipped his mouth,

after awhile, the five were chatting,

as the class bell rang, and everyone went to class

* * *

(Johnny)

after a few hours, the whole students went out of class,

Johnny went out and looked for Danny,

Johnny spotted Danny by the locker, as Danny was setting his books onto it,

he stepped forward Danny and shoved him into his locker,

Carrie, who was floating by, saw Johnny doing so,

she rushed to Johnny, and tries pushing him off,

"what do you think you're doing?!" shouted Carrie,

"what? don't you want to get even with him? after he sent you to detention?" asked Johnny,

"I brought that to myself, not him. and you were the one that actually got me to detention" said Carrie,

Carrie opened Danny's locker door, as Danny walked out,

"Danny, are you alright?" asked Carrie,

"I'm fine" replied Danny,

Johnny was staring at Danny annoyingly,

Danny gulped for awhile,

"Johnny, just stay away from him" said Carrie,

"I don't think so, I won't back down without a fight" said Johnny,

"I'd hate to interrupt, but fighting is now prohibited in this school" said Principal Brown,

"fine, then we'll have to settle this in a rap battle!" said Johnny,

"a rap battle?" said a confused Danny,

"what's the matter? are you chicken?" said Johnny,

"fine" said Danny,

"see you tomorrow, chump" said Johnny, as he ran home,

"Danny, how do you think you're gonna beat Johnny?!" asked Carrie,

"I have to try, Carrie" said Danny,

"you're just going to embarass yourself, don't do it" pleaded Carrie,

"Johnny's right, we'll have to end this. and that time is tomorrow" said Danny,

then Gumball and the others walked by,  
"so, whats the news?" asked Gumball,

"me, in a rap battle, with Johnny, tomorrow" said Danny,

"say WHA?" everybody gasped in surprise

* * *

SORRY IF I RUINED YOUR LOVE EXPECTATION BETWEEN DANNY AND CARRIE, BUT I HAD TO GRAB THE INTEREST SOMEHOW :) AND NOW AS REQUESTED, A RAP BATTLE BETWEEN DANNY AND JOHNNY :D TUNE IN TO THE NEXT CHAPTER

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL, OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS (EXCEPT DANNY AND JOHNNY)  
**

PEACE OUT!


	12. Chapter 12:The Rap

(the next day)

after class, everybody went outside, to watch the rap battle of Danny and Johnny,

Danny was at a corner taking a deep breath, as Carrie patted him by the back,

"good luck Danny" praised Carrie,

"thanks, I'm gonna need it" replied Danny,

then Juke the Jukebox will be the judge of their raps, and the background rapper,

then the rap began (I edited the song 'B_agsakan'_ a OPM rap, translated to english) (I do not own the song by the way :P) (P.S. sorry if you think the song won't fit)

_here comes Juke, the jukebox,_

_here comes Danny, Danny Danslynn,_

_and here comes Johnny, nicknamed cloud 9,_

_the rap battle begins here, _

_with Danny's right here_

_Danny:_

_I don't even know why I'm right here,_

_all I know is I'm rapping with a cloud here,_

_its cool my lips can move this quick,_

_wait a minute, wait a second, I need a cool drink,_

_but shift to the second, right before you could reach the beacon,_

_you have to think of a rhyme that fits well, and slip words that can awesomely fall,_

_and, it could've been cool that many people are listening to my every words,_

_are you not surprised I'm rapping onto this world?_

_its like a dream, that I wish to come true,_

_we have to work hard in order for it to BE true, _

_darn, I lost my rhymes to say, but in the next part is where I'll pay_

_just pretend, like its a trend,_

_that you'll love._

_Juke: _

_Danny is finished,_

_and now here comes Johnny,_

_nicknamed Cloud-9, and the next rapper standing,_

_Cloud-9 is rapping. _

_Johnny/Cloud 9:_

_It ain't an uzi or ingram,_

_Triggers in the maximum,_

_Not a forty-five but a forty-four magnum,  
And it ain't even a three-five-seven,_

_Nor twelve gauge but the mouth so listen_

_here comes Johnny, with the cool name Cloud 9,_

_and now its time to rhymes,_

_I can't stop the words coming out of my mouth,_

_because I will never doubt,_

_all talent I got,_

_is what others think is SO hot, (Danny gulps)_

_childrens of Elmore, _

_are now wanting more,_

_because they adore hip hop,_

_and they call me Mr. rip rap,_

_Danny's rap is nothing but trash,_

_but mine can make big cash,_

_I don't even need to EXPLAIN WHY,_

_we have to ROCK RHYME,_

_the two of us are even rapping,_

_all I know is that were singing to know who's outstanding_

"beat that" said Johnny,

_Juke: _

_Danny has 1 points, from his first rap,_

_Johnny got 2 points from the second,_

_and here comes the last rap _

_Danny:_

_mic test, mic test _(mic sounds)

_Juke:_

_the last rap requested by Danny, *drumbeats* _

_this will be the last rap,_

_Danny is gonna pop_

_Danny:_

_throwing stones up to the sky,_

_the one who got hits please don't let your heads fry,_

_please don't frown, or you'll look ugly all the way down,_

_but its fine, I'm not stubborn,_

_and everytime I try something new I become reborn,_

_join the two us, as if we're on a airplane, _

_but now I kinda feel it won't be a pain,_

_I admit though, Johnny is a fool, but kind of cool,_

_his rap is kind cool that wants to make you stop-rewind-and play,_

_because I feel like its the song for my birthday, _(Johnny begins to smile)

_I don't need to repeat my word, because I might bore the world,_

_come up and listen,_

_that way you can lighten,_

_the words written on my paper, isn't mine,_

_but I can get it right just in time,_

_but if you're not sure, you better listen up,_

_because the people, who doesn't listen up,_

_will never understand this,_

_but with the awesomeness of me and my buddy, we got this_

(Johnny interrupts)

_Johnny/Cloud 9:_**_  
_**

_the best raps you just heard, _

_will be the greatest rap in the world,_

_you better listen up , or you're gonna miss in, _

_the voice of Johnny, Juke and Danslynn!_

"not bad, Danslynn. not bad" said Johnny as he gives Danny a high five,

(epic ending)

everybody clapped their hands upon the end of the rap battle, as a friendship among the two occurs,

Carrie hugged Danny,

"you did great!" said Carrie,

"thanks, I didn't know I had it in me" laughed Danny,

then everyone looked at Juke,

"who won?" asked Darwin,

Juke lets out a beat and some dance moves, as he points to Danny,

everybody cheered for Danny, and started tossing him in the air, (epic win)

Danny caught up with Johnny, as a conversation broke out,

"does this make up even?" asked Danny,

"yeah, yeah. you win" said Johnny,  
"truce?" said Danny as he offers a handshake,

Johnny shaked hands with Danny and declared truce.

* * *

WHO KNEW A RAP BATTLE CAN CAUSE A COOL FRIENDSHIP? (TRUE STORY THOUGH) AND ITS GOOD A AGREEMENT HAS COME TO ITS TERM

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL, OR ANY OF OF ITS CHARACTERS (EXCEPT DANNY AND JOHNNY) AND I DO NOT OWN THE OPM _'BAGSAKAN' (IT BELONGS TO 'PAROKYA NI EDGAR' BAND)_**

PEACE OUT

(P.S. sorry if you didn't like the rap :( )


	13. author's note

Dear Readers,

I will not be writing the story for a while due to exams,

but I won't give up on this story :)

THE STORY MUST GO ON!

sincerely:

Danny-of-TAWOG

P.S. I have a deviantART page, search up (Danny-of-TAWOG) there. you can see all my sketches, and my other pictures for TAWOG :)

PEACE OUT! :D


	14. Chapter 13:The Fame

after the rap battle, Danny and Johnny formed a new friendship, due to Danny's fast words which surpassed Johnny, which gotten his interest and committed truce,

and Carrie was happy Danny forgave her, after the prank she pulled on him at the prom

* * *

(the next day)

Gumball and Darwin ran over to the bus stop,

when they got there, the bus already left,

Gumball and Darwin panted due to exhaustion,

as they saw Danny riding his bike,

"dude!" Gumball shouted to gain his attention,

Danny noticed Gumball and Darwin, as he dropped by to them,

"did you guys miss the bus?" asked Danny,

Gumball and Darwin nodded, and blushed in humility,

"why won't you two ride on my bike's back seat" offered Danny,

"can we fit?" asked Gumball,

"err...you might not like this idea..." stated Danny,  
"just do it!" claimed Gumball,

"don't say I didn't warn you..." said Danny

(one ride later)  
Danny and Darwin made it to school,

as Danny parked his bike on the parking lot,

Darwin looked at Danny,

"okay, spit him out now" said Danny,

Darwin started to spit out Gumball from his mouth,

Gumball was covered in Darwin's saliva, and shuddered in disgust,

"sorry about putting you in Darwin's mouth, Gumball" Danny giggled,

"just don't put me in his mouth again...I don't like it in there..." said Gumball as he shuddered,

"okay, okay" said Danny,

"so should we head to class?" asked Darwin,

"yeah, I guess so" said Gumball and Danny,

the three ran over to class, right before Miss Simian even got in,

the three lets out a 'phew' as they were glad that Miss Simian haven't got in yet,

but the class was staring at them pointlessly (._.),

"uhh...we were late, please don't tell" said Gumball,

the students saluted,

as Danny walked over to his seat, the class started clapping at him,

"what the?" said a confused Danny,

"why is everybody clapping all of a sudden?" asked Darwin,

everyone surrounded Danny,

"you're famous!" said Teri,

"wait...wha?" Danny said,

"ever since that rap battle, you're a internet sensation!" said Masami,

"you and Johnny are famous!" said Penny,

then Miss Simian came into the room,

as everyone immediately sat at their chairs, (admit it, you've done this before :D)

as class continued, Miss Simian broke her silence,

"Danny Danslynn!" shouted Miss Simian,

Danny lets out a gulp, and walked towards her,

"y-yes?" asked Danny,

"will you give me an autograph? its for my niece, named Lucy" said Miss Simian, (note: Lucy is Miss Simian's first name, revealed in "the apology")

"umm...why, may I ask?" asked Danny,

"isn't it obvious, you are a internet hit! you're famous" said Miss Simian,

then Danny had a blank face, and signed Miss Simian an autograph,

Danny went to his seat,

"that was weird..." said Danny,

"yeah, when did Miss Simian get so happy?" said Darwin,

"meh, she's just happy getting an autograph" said Danny,

"an autograph?! from who?" asked Darwin,

"me..." said Danny,

Gumball and Darwin stared at him,

"rap battle?" asked Gumball,

"yup" replied Danny

* * *

(after class)

Danny and Johnny was called to Principal Brown's office,

the two walked in to Principal Brown's office, as they had a discussion,

"Johnny, Danny...I have something to tell you two..." said Principal Brown,

the two gulped and became nervous,

"I had a call this morning and..." paused Principal Brown,

"here it comes..." Danny thought to himself,

"the hollywood academy is wanting you two to be students!" said an excited Principal Brown,

"wait what?" the two said in confusion,

"ever since your rap battle, the academy began to have an eye on you two. your talents are very extraordinary, they'd have to let you in!" said Principal Brown,

"we don't know what to say..." said Johnny and Danny,

"say yes! its a big opportunity for you two!" said Principal Brown,

"but what about you guys?" asked Danny,

"well...we'll never see you two again actually, just on television. and your bus comes tomorrow" said Principal Brown,

Danny was left with his thoughts, as the two went out of the room,

"I'll never see them again?" said Danny, he looked at little sad from hearing that,

and Carrie approached him,

"hey Danny, I got the news about your fame" said Carrie,

"yeah, I'm getting a scholarship to the hollywood academy" said Danny,

"thats great! its good publicity for your talent" said Carrie,

"the problem is..." Danny paused,  
"what?" Carrie asked,

"I won't be able to see you guys again..." Danny said in a sad tone,

Carrie looked down a little upon hearing so,

"the bus is coming by tomorrow..." said Danny,

"I wish you the best of luck..." said Carrie as she floated away,

after a while,

the whole school knew Danny and Johnny were leaving,

they had sad faces on them, but mostly, Carrie,

the whole school is going to miss those two, (well, maybe Danny, since Johnny was one of the bullies :P)

so, the students whom liked the two, hung out with them for the whole day

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

finally, I was able to finish the exam, and the chapter :) hope you like it. what will happen next? WILL JOHNNY AND DANNY LEAVE ELMORE FOR GOOD? WILL SOMEONE STOP THEM FROM LEAVING? WILL I STOP ASKING YOU ALL THESE QUESTIONS AND JUST GET TO THE STORY? (THATS A YES NOW :D) FOLLOW CHAPTER 13 AND FIND OUT!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL, OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS (EXCEPT DANNY AND JOHNNY) **

PEACE OUT! :D


	15. Chapter 14:The Bus

(the next day: Hollywood Academy's transfering)

everybody was in class, saying their goodbyes,

everybody became teary,

especially Danny, who fell in love with Elmore in just a year, and Carrie,

after class, Danny went out to look for Carrie before the bus comes,

Carrie was nowhere to be seen,

Danny tried looking for her as fast as he could, but he couldn't find her,

Carrie was hiding in her locker sobbing quietly,

after a while Gumball and Darwin approached Danny,

"Danny, we're goin' to miss you, dude." said Gumball,

"yeah, you're a real pal. giving us advices all the time, and stuff" said Darwin,

"I'm goin' to miss you guys, too." said a sad Danny,

everybody in the hall crowded over to Danny,

and talked with him, one by one, (that's goin' to take forever XD)

after a while, Danny went over to Johnny,

"are you ready to face fame?" asked Johnny,

"I'm not sure...I'm goin' to miss all this..." said Danny,

"I must say, you're one good rapper my friend. so do what you want, while its there's still time" said Johnny, as gave a friendly punch to Danny by the shoulder

* * *

(a few hours later)

the bus came, everybody was outside with banners saying 'goodbye, we'll miss you guys' written on it,

Johnny and Danny were still chatting with some of their friends,

as the bus driver told them to get in,

Johnny went in to the bus first, and Danny was about to climb up,

Danny searched for Carrie amongst the crowd, but there was no sighting of her,

so Danny just walked in to the bus,

until a voice struck him,

"Danny! wait!" said Carrie, as everyone saw her flying through the doors,

the bus already moved, and drove away, leaving nothing but a mist of dust,

"I'm too late..." said Carrie, as she bursted into tears,

Gumball, Darwin, and all of Carrie's friends comforted her,

"if only...I couldv'e talked to him more yesterday, and today...I wouldn't be missing him this much..." said a sad Carrie,

"I'm sure, you two will meet again in the future" Darwin comforted Carrie,

"and if I only told him how much he happiness he gave in my afterlife..." Carrie cried more,

"don't be such a drama queen" said a familiar voice,

"huh...?" Carrie looked up,

the dust cloud was swept away by the wind,

as Danny appears behind it, seemingly giggling,

"Danny?!" exclaimed a surprised Carrie,

"miss me-" Danny said as he was cut off by Carrie surprisingly hugging him,

everybody shouted in joy upon seeing Danny, not yet leaving them,

Carrie looked at Danny, shedding tears of joy,

"you jerk...making me worry like that..." said Carrie, as she laughs and friendly punched him by the shoulder,

"come on, I would never leave you guys. Elmore is my home, and so are you guys" said Danny, as he got up,

"but what about fame and fortune? and fame?" said Darwin,

"I don't care about it. what does it all mean without my friends?" said Danny,

"thanks for giving up fame and fortune for us, you're a real pal" said Gumball,

and Masami approached Danny, and she gives Danny a small zap,

"that's for making me cry over you" giggled Masami,

everybody giggled, and rouded up to Danny, and hugged him,

"I'm staying in Elmore!" shouted Danny,

"three cheers for the D-Man!" said Alan,

"hip hip-" Alan started,

"hooray!" everybody exclaimed,

"where did you get D-Man, Alan?" asked Danny,

"your first name starts with D. and you're our man" stated Bobert who has attained a normal voice,

"nice normal voice, Bobert" said Danny,

"thanks, dude. if it wasn't for you, I could never have been a real boy" replied Bobert,

and everyone giggled

* * *

(the next day)

Gumball, Darwin and Danny were walking by the hall,

when they saw a crowd, and heard Masami's voice,

"get out of here! this is private!" shouted Masami,

Gumball walked through the crowd, and dropped in shock,

"whats wrong Gumball?" asked Darwin as he patted his back,

"take a look..." Gumball pointed,

Danny and Darwin looked to where a Gumball pointed, and dropped their jaws in shock,

they saw Johnny kissing Masami,

"Johnny? wait, weren't you supposed to be in Hollywood Academy?" asked Danny,

"yeah, but it was so boring, I had to go back" said Johnny,

"and I think I'm in love" said Johnny as he looked at Masami,

the Gumball,Darwin and Danny, had a blank expression on them,

"well...good luck with that, Johnny" said Gumball, as the three walked away,

"say, Gumball. don't you think we're forgetting something? something important?" asked Danny,

"I don't know, what?" asked Gumball,

" *sighs* another happy ending" smiled Darwin,

"that" pointed Danny,

and the three began to laugh

* * *

DARWIN: ANOTHER HAPPY ENDING

**THE END ?**

* * *

HOPE YOU LIKED THE STORY :) BECAUSE THERE WILL BE MORE IN THE FUTURE! AND I LOVE YOU ALL MY BELOVED READERS

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL, OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS (EXCEPT DANNY AND JOHNNY)**

MORE STORIES COMING SOON :)

PEACE OUT!


End file.
